


Whispered Words That I Cannot Forget

by orphan_account



Series: Life + Death [1]
Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Amnesia, Confusion, F/F, F/M, M/M, MIM is kinduva bastard, Multi, Violence, minor character death (like really minor), more tags to come, using sex as a bandaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the start of humanity, the man in the moon (MIM) sees people dying when it isn't their time, witnesses babies being born when they shouldn't be, and realizes he needs spirits to control life and death. But first, he needs to find the right candidates. Soon enough (for MIM at least), in post WWI Germany, a girl named Monika Mortem dies. She is chosen as the Spirit of Death. Soon later, a girl from a Zulu tribe named Anis Kuphila dies of malaria. She is chosen as the Spirit of Life.  If the two were to ever meet, MIM had realized, chaos would ensue. So he made it his job to keep them apart for as long as possible. But, when Monika meets Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun, and Anis meets Toothiana, the Guardian of Memories, it is inevitable for the two to meet. And they do, and chaos ensues, as MIM had predicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispered Words That I Cannot Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo! uwu This is my first fic in all of the fandoms I have listed it for, and also the first OC fic I have posted up here! I really hope you all enjoy it uou

Crushing. Their was a weight on her chest, it pushed and pushed, suffocating her. She couldn't breathe, and she couldn't move. The weight continued to crush her, and she was not only immobilized out of pain, but out of fear as well. And suddenly, as quick as the crushing sensation had come, it had gone. She felt as if she were floating. A bright light surrounded her, and she was lifted out of the blackness and into the bright blinding whiteness. Her once blonde hair became a dark black, and her once blue eyes became red. Her long, baby blue cloak turned black, as did her brown shorts. Her white tank top became maroon red, and her old black riding boots became blood red combat boots. Abruptly, the light dissapeared, and her she fell to the ground. The impact shocked her body, and she was rendered unconcious.

She woke up about a week later, in a bed that wasn't hers. She was covered in blankets, and hot waterbottles surrounded her. She shot up with a scream. Loud footsteps made their way over to the room she was in. "Sh, sh, calm down, you're okay." The voice belonged to a tall young man with long, braided blonde hair, pale skin, and many freckles. "I am Elrik. My sister found you lying unconscious in the forest. She took you home, and nursed you back to health." Elrik said. "T-thank you." She rasped, voice rough from sleep. Elrik handed her a cold waterbottle. "Drink up." He said. She nodded in gratitude, and gulped down the water. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" He asked. A voice flooded the girl's head, deeming all of her other senses useless. "Monika Mortem." She replied automatically, without a moment's hesitation.

"Lovely to meet you Monika! So, where are you from? Are you from Germany, or another country?" Elrik asked loudly. "This guy is too loud. I mean, he's nice and all, but damn my head hurts! He could at least be a little bit quieter." She thought, annoyed. "I do not know." Monika responded, seeming a little bit lost. Suddenly, the man, Elrik, got in her face. "Y-your eyes... they are blood red!" He shouted in surprise. "It would seem so." Monika muttered, irritated. What was this guy's deal? "You say you do not know where you come from..." His voice rose as he spoke, getting angrier and angrier. "You are a she-demon from HELL!" He yelled, grabbing a knife from his belt. His hand moved towards Monika's throat swiftly, but not swift enough. Suddenly, Monika's eyes glowed, and her mouth opened. She reached her hand inside her throat, and pulled out a black scythe.

"It is your time." Her voice (but she hadn't even thought the words herself, so it wasn't really her voice) whispered softly, and she brought the scythe through the man's body. There was no blood, no guts, not even a scream from the man. A glowing white orb moved out of his open mouth, and it floated up, up, up, through the roof, and away. The scythe, still in her hand, transformed into a charm bracelet. Monika's head was swimming, and she couldn't quite comprehend what had just happened. She collapsed onto her knees, holding her head in her hands. "Oh god... can I even say god? Does he even exist? What am I? What have I become? What was I before this? WHO AM I?" She screamed at the walls, tears streaming down her ghostly white skin. 

She sat there for a while, sobbing uncontrollably. She was a monster. A MONSTER. The man, Elrik, was probably right. She probably was a she-demon from hell. Oh fuck, what was she going to do? Elrik's sister would probably be home soon, and see what Monika had done. See how, without even hesitating, she had killed her brother. And then, what? Would she kill Elrik too? Who had done this to her, given her a fate so cruel? Who hade made her into this monster, and why? "Dammit!" She yelled. She was in the middle of nowhere, and she knew fuck all about her past.

Suddenly, a voice spoke her. A voice inside her head. 'Look out the window darling, up at the sky.' The voice said. And so she did. Her eyes were drawn to the glorious, glowing silver orb that hung in the sky. "The moon..." She whispered, awestruck. 'That is right. I am the man in the moon, though, you can call me MIM. I have brought you back from death, because you are t serve a very important purpose.' MIM said. "And what is that, pray tell?" Monika questioned. 'Too bring death to those who are ready for it. That man that you just killed, it wasn't out of murderous intent. It was simply his time.' MIM explained to her. "Couldn't you have told me this sooner?" She said angrily. 'Erm... you were so upset, I just wanted to wait for you to calm down a bit.' MIM replied, sounded a little bit embarrassed. "Fair enough. So, MIM, can you tell me about my past?" She asked. 'Ah, dear, I am afraid I cannot. You will have to find out yourself. But I can give you advice for your future. If you are willing to listen, that is.'

"I'm a little pissed about the whole 'find out your past yourself things, but yes, do tell." She responded. 'You are one of the few spirits that is seen by most people. People that have seen death, or was close to someone or something that died, can see you. Most adults can see you, most children cannot. There are some exceptions though, so be careful. Also, your powers allow you a bit of a glamour over most humans. You can lead them to believing things easily, so you can hide your red eyes, and get food, water, and shelter without too much trouble.' MIM explained to her. 'But you have a duty. There are some people who are ready to die, but are too stubborn to let death take them. It is your duty to hunt them down, and end them.' Monika nodded in understanding. "Can do, Mister Moony." MIM chuckled soflty. 'Well, that is all I can say to you, Monika. Farewell.' And his voice faded away.

And years went by, and Monika did her job. She made acquaintances, but never really got attached to anyone. One night stands were her specialty. She lived off of trivialities and frivolous things, like pleasure and entertainment. On the inside, she was broken and worn down. Sad and used up. Wounded. All of that was going to change on the fateful day when she met him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Kudos, Comment, and Bookmark!


End file.
